<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Synthezoid Wants by BonanzaBOX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914419">What a Synthezoid Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX'>BonanzaBOX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda maximoff is a top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda knows Vision wants more out of their relationship, and she knows just how to get the answers out of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um...so this is my first time writing smut. This turned out longer than I thought it would so there will be a part 2, eventually. I hope yall enjoy these two dorks having fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few things better in life to Wanda Maximoff than date night with her wonderful partner Vision. The curling up on the couch, the movies they’d watch, stuffing her face with popcorn...but tonight was different. </p><p>Wanda paced slightly as she waited for Vision to walk in the door. They’d been together for so long, and every moment she spent with him felt like the first time she felt him with her powers, fresh and new and exciting. However, she could sense that there was more Vision was wanting from her; when they had sex, Wanda was the one more in a dominant position, guiding Vision along. He would melt in her fingers, breathy moans when she touched him, get almost shy when Wanda asked him what he wanted (and teasing it out of him was one of Wanda’s favourite things to do). However, things between them, while never stopping completely, had changed slightly. Vision would be staring off into space while Wanda would have her way with him, only for him to snap back to attention with a look that Wanda could swear was guilt when asked about it. She decided that morning when picking out movies that enough was enough and that she would have the answer out of him.</p><p>The door opening interrupted her thoughts as Vision came in, putting down some documents at the table near the door, and came over to kiss his wife. “Darling, I’m sorry I kept you, Tony wanted me to read these and-“<br/>
Wanda silenced him with a second kiss. “Don’t apologise, my love. We can have date night for as long as we want...provided you give me what *I* want.”<br/>
Vision looked as if he’d had the wind knocked out of him. “But, but of course! I didn’t know you’d want to do that so soon, I-“<br/>
Wanda shook her head. “Not yet, dear. Come sit down with me, we need to have a chat.”<br/>
She took his hand, her thumb running across the smooth synthetic skin, and led him to the couch where she sat next to him, head on his shoulder. Vision relaxed visibly, his hand moving from hers to gently run through her hair. “What did you want to talk about, Wanda?”<br/>
She looked at him, sincerity in her gaze. “What’s bothering you, love? I know somethings the matter.”<br/>
Vision looked confused. “Nothing’s the matter? In what sense are you talking, Wanda?”<br/>
“When we have sex, Vision. I can see it in you when we’re in the thick of it, your gaze is millions of miles away. If we’re doing something you don’t like, if there’s something I’m not doing-“<br/>
“No, no!” Vision leapt off the couch, a panic in his face. “Wanda my darling, you complete me in every sense of the word, I promise.”<br/>
“Then what has you so distracted from me?” Wanda got up to look him in the eyes. “Please, love, I need to hear it from you if there’s something the matter. Because frankly, I don’t believe you when you say that.”<br/>
Vision signed, shame spread across his face. “No, you’re right...I was lying. I was just wishing you hadn’t noticed, that’s all.” He looked so sad that Wanda took his hand and hugged him close.<br/>
“Please, Vision. Tell me what’s wrong.”<br/>
The shame in Vision’s gaze deepened. “I just don’t want you thinking that what we do isn’t enough, I love you so much and I love being with you and...I just wanted to try something different, that’s all.”<br/>
Wanda smiled gently at him. “Oh dear, why didn’t you say something sooner?! I’m always open to trying new things with you, intimate or no.” Her hand moved to rest on his shoulder, rubbing it softly.<br/>
Vision sighed, sinking back onto the couch. “Oh thank goodness. I don’t know what I was so worried about, except maybe...”<br/>
“Telling me what it is you want?” asked Wanda with a smirk. The tension between them had diffused, and now she decided to try and tease it out of him a little more. She sat on his lap, facing him, hands wrapped around his shoulders. “So tell me, my love...what exactly is is it you want...”</p><p>Vision gulped and tried to concentrate. His head was spinning now; feeling Wanda moving on his lap was causing arousal to flood his systems. “I’m...um...well you see...”<br/>
Wanda tsk’d. “Now now Vision, what is it I say...use your words and *tell me what it is you want*.<br/>
Vision mumbled something. “Wannagetpegged...”<br/>
Wanda moved her hips harder, making him moan. “Louder love, I can’t hear you...”<br/>
“I want you to fuck me. To...peg me...” Vision covered his face in his hands, the truth finally out in the air. </p><p>Wanda felt a rush of heat pool in her stomach. The thought had occurred to her before, when considering how she and Vision acted in their most private moments. His favourite thing in the world was to have her ride him, being in the most control while letting him watch her in her greatest pleasure. To be on the other side of the spectrum and have her the one fucking him...this would do very nicely indeed. She stopped moving her hips to cup Vision’s face in her hands. “Oh my love...I would love nothing more than to bend you over and show you how good it is to be *mine*.”<br/>
Vision whined, the tight feeling in his pants was making him want to burst. “Please Wanda...”<br/>
“Please Wanda, *what*, dearest...” Wanda’s gaze was hungry, her eyes dark with lust as her stayed her ground on her husband’s lap.<br/>
His voice was small, but filled with want. “Please Wanda...please fuck me...”<br/>
With one swift motion, Wanda’s top was on the floor. She had forgone a bra (and underwear, but she wasn’t about to let that slip yet), foretelling some fun events but *nothing* like this. “You know what, I think I will. But not yet, I need to show my sweet sweet Vision what he does to me first.”</p><p>The sounds Vision was making were practically porn worthy. He reached out a hand but stopped and look at Wanda with pleading eyes. “May I...please let me make you feel good.”<br/>
Wanda cupped his face and kissed him, rolling her hips on his hard length. “Good boy. You certainly may.”<br/>
Vision reached out again, hands touching her breasts, fingers trailing over the pebbled flesh near her nipple. Wanda groaned into his mouth, a heavenly sound. He kissed her back roughly, hips thrusting up against her pelvis. He broke the kiss only to lean down and fit his tongue against her skin, kissing his way down her chest and latching on her nipple. Wanda let out another groan, louder this time. “Dearest, you’re wearing far too many clothes...”<br/>
Vision, without even thinking, phased out of his  clothes. Wanda grinned, now able to rub against his throbbing cock. She stepped off him to throw her pants off, letting Vision admire her for a moment. “Now love, I might not be over to bend you over and fuck you tonight...but I can do the next best thing. And you know what to do, don’t you?”<br/>
Vision whined again, his hands glued to his side. “Please Wanda...”<br/>
“Use your words love, please what?”<br/>
“Wanda...” He was growing more and more desperate by the minute, his hip’s jerking helplessly in the air. “Wanda, I need you...”<br/>
“Need me where, love, tell me.” Wanda bent down over him, fingers trailing on his chest. “Need me here, perhaps...” Vision shook, his head feeling like it was full of mini explosions. He only felt need, and his love for Wanda, who was trailing her fingers down his stomach. “Vision, tell me. What to you need?”<br/>
“Need you...need to be inside you...”<br/>
That was all the confirmation Wanda needed as she positioned her over the tip of his cock, and slowly sunk down, her wet heat enveloping him. </p><p>Vision could have come right then and there. Wanda was tight around him, so good that he cried out, “Fuck, please, ride me and make me come, Wanda, *please*!”<br/>
Wanda half smiled and half moaned as she kissed him roughly, moving her hips up and down on him like it was their last day on earth. “Touch me, Vision. Help me get my release with you.”<br/>
Vision’s fingers circled around her center, right to her clit, and began to rub there. Wanda’s moves became sporadic, moans getting louder. “Fuck yes, more, more, more, I’m so close. Come with me Vision, please!”<br/>
That was all he needed, as Vision tumbled over his release, taking Wanda with him. The pair saw stars, the intense pleasure rolling over them as they came down from their combined high. Wanda kissed him over and over again, so soft and gentle. “My love...my sweet Vision...so good to me.”<br/>
Vision was on another planet still, Wanda’s love and affection making him feel like mush. He tried to reach up and touch her face, but missed and hit the couch. Wanda giggled, pulling herself off him and sitting down to rest next to him, her head on his shoulder. “That was intense. You feeling okay, love?”<br/>
Vision nodded, still unable to speak.<br/>
Wanda kissed his cheek and pulled a blanket over them both. “We can stay right here, Vision. For as long as you need.”</p><p>They sat there for what seemed like an eternity to Vision; he let Wanda clean them both up, with gentle touches and soft gazes while she did, get robes for them both and settle down on the couch with a movie. Wanda stayed close to Vision the entire time, and at one point she turned and said, “You don’t regret telling me what you wanted now, do you?”<br/>
Vision shook his head. “No. I trust you with everything. I won’t be so embarrassed to tell you when I want to try something new now.”<br/>
Wanda pulled him closer and kissed him, her lips soft and sweet. “Good. Because we’re going to have lots of fun with that when you’re good and ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vision finally gets his desire, plain and simple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s part two finally &lt;3 this is my favourite thing I’ve ever written, I hope you enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for things to get back to normal between Vision and Wanda. Vision smiled more now, was even more enthusiastic during his and Wanda’s intimate moments. Wanda, however, never forgot what her dear, sweet Vision wanted; a few weeks later, Vision came through the door to the sight of Wanda wearing dark red and black lingerie. A corset adorned with lace only enhanced her figure, garters hugged her thighs and the lacy underwear she wore left almost nothing to the imagination. Wanda wore a grin so eager that Vision could feel himself hardening already.<br/>
“W-Wanda, what’s all this-how-why-“<br/>
Wanda put a finger to his lips. “Shh, my love. I have something special for you tonight, but you have to promise to be good, okay?”<br/>
Vision swallowed hard and nodded. “I will, Wanda. I’ll be good.”<br/>
Wanda gently pats his cheek. “Good boy, I know you will. Now go put your things down and drink some water. We have a long night ahead of us.”</p><p>Vision could have rushed through this, flying to put his things away and gulping down a glass of water. But he had a feeling Wanda wanted him to be slow about it, so he causally (while trying to ignore how turn on he is) puts down his folders, pours a glass of water from the fridge, and drinks. He can hear Wanda walking  around upstairs, and he cannot wait any longer; he ran upstairs and opened the door to see Wanda putting down a black leather harness on the bed. Instantly his knees go weak and a small moan escapes his mouth. “Wanda...”<br/>
“Now now Vizh, we can’t have you falling down just yet.” said Wanda sweetly, pulling her husband close to her. “Now, do you want this tonight? We can put it off if you’re not ready-“<br/>
“No!” The cry was louder than Vision intended, though the emotion behind it stayed true. “Please Wanda...I need this...”</p><p>Wanda flicked her wrist and suddenly Vision’s clothes were on the floor. He felt small under Wanda’s gaze, but in the best way. Wanda walked over to him, with a look filled with love. “Oh my sweet, sweet Vision...I love you so much, you know that?”<br/>
If Vision could blush, he would be glowing; Wanda’s praise filled him to the very brim with pleasure and pride. “Yes I do, Wanda...and I love you too. So very much.”<br/>
“I know, dearest, I know.” Now Wanda was beaming, coming over to stroke his face with one hand. “How would you like to start tonight, dearest?”</p><p>Vision thought for a moment, and said simply, “I want to make you feel good.” He knew deep down that there was no wrong answer to this question, Wanda would guide him and show him a good time no matter what. But he loved his wife so so much, and valued what she was doing for him now. He wasn’t about to let her not have a little fun too.<br/>
Wanda leaned up to kiss him. “What a sweetheart you are, wanting to make me feel good before I do the same to you. How would you have me, love? What do you want to do to your Wanda?”<br/>
Vision averted his gaze, too filled with arousal to get the words out. To this, Wanda stopped stroking his cheek and turned his face to hers.<br/>
“Come now, Vizh, use your words...what is it you want to do to make me feel good?”<br/>
Vision let out a breathy sigh, as he looked in Wanda’s eyes, so green and warm, so easy to be lost in. “May-may I taste you, Wanda...please...”<br/>
Wanda hummed, stepping back slide her panties off and sit on the bed. “That does sound nice...kneel here, my love. Put that tongue of yours to work before you get your reward.”</p><p>Vision eagerly knelt down in front of her; he could smell how turned on his words had made her, the sweetest smell in the world to him. Wanda spread her legs and pulled him closer, only barely stopped before Vision reached her and held him there. “Remember love...What happens before you get to come...”<br/>
“I make you come first.” Vision’s voice was shaky, his cock throbbing with need. He wanted, no, *needed* to bury is face in her and show her just how she made him feel. But he waited until Wanda’s hand came off his shoulder before slowly kissing her up her thighs, taking one finger and running very slowly down her her stomach until he stopped right above her pussy. He didn’t always tease Wanda before he ate her out, but tonight was not a normal night.<br/>
Wanda hissed as he made contact with her skin and gave a small whine as he teased her. “Vision...that’s not what’s getting you bent over and fucked tonight.” To prove her point, she raised her legs over her husband’s shoulders and pulled his face into her, sighing with pleasure. “Now make me come.”</p><p>Vision was not expecting Wanda’s legs to pull him right into her waiting heat, but when they did, he vowed right there and then to make her come so hard she’d see stars. He loved being buried between her legs, to have her wetness all over his face. He started with slow licks up her pussy, humming in pleasure every so often to show her just how much he loved this. When Wanda started to moan louder, he began circling her clit with his tongue before softly sucking, reaching one hand up to tease a finger at her entrance.<br/>
Wanda’s breath was becoming unsteady, her stomach heaving as the synthezoid between her legs was making a mastery of the art of “eating pussy”. “Yessss...fuck Vizh, use your fingers...you do this so well, such a good boy.”<br/>
Her words only spurred Vision on as he pushed a finger into her, crooking it just enough to find that special spot that would make Wanda scream and beginning to thrust. She was getting very close to that point already, he could tell; her cries were getting louder and her thighs were tightening around his head, trying to bring him even closer to her. “Fuck...make me come, Vision, please!”<br/>
Vision moved even faster, adding another finger and sucking on her even more. He could feel her walls flutter around his fingers before clenching hard as Wanda let out a loud and breathy, “fuck”, falling back on the bed to ride out her high. Vision didn’t fully stop his mouth, only lightened his touch and slowed down his fingers to give his wonderful Wanda the orgasm she deserved. After a moment, Wanda scooted away from him, overstimulated, and lay there to steady her breathing. “That...that was wonderful, love. You used your mouth so well...thank you.”<br/>
Vision climbed up on the bed next to her, curling up to her side. All that work had almost made him come himself, though he wasn’t about to say that out loud. Hearing Wanda moan and feeling her finish on his fingers, his hips bucked slightly just thinking about it. “Wanda...”<br/>
She turned to look at him, a soft but playful gaze in her eyes. “Yes darling. Is there something you need?”<br/>
He huffed, trying his best puppy-dog face. “Wanda, you promised-please?” Vision felt like a begging animal, but he couldn’t care less, his need was growing stronger and stronger by the second.<br/>
Her face went into an “o” of faked surprise. “Why, does my Vision need his release too...I would love nothing less. Now you stay there for just a moment, my love. Close your eyes.” </p><p>Vision felt like he might explode as he closed his eyes. He could hear Wanda rustling about in the drawer of her bedside table, opening a box and felt something being set something on the bed beside him. Then the clinking of metal and more rustling before Wanda’s voice came from behind him. “Okay, you can open your eyes now, dear.”</p><p>Vision opened his eyes, focusing them on the floor first and slowly raising them to see a heavenly sight: Wanda, still in her lovely lingerie, but now wearing the black harness that had been on the bed. In her hands was a bright red dildo, which she was rolling around in her palms. Vision let out a choked moan, getting up off the bed to come closer to her, but Wanda pushed him right back down. “Now now, love, we can’t just do this right away, remember. I have to get you ready first. Lie down, ass up.”<br/>
Vision did as he was told, trying to keep his breath steady. He was so turned on at this point that he could feel his heart in five different places in his body, his cock twitching at the mere thought of Wanda. </p><p>Wanda grabbed the bottle of lube by their bedside and squirted some on her fingers. She sat down at Vision’s side, gently running her fingers down his back and smiling when he shuddered. “My poor sweet Vision, so turned on and ready for me to fuck him senseless...relax now, honey. Just tell me when you’re ready.”<br/>
“I’m ready, fuck-please Wanda, I need your fingers!” Vision couldn’t care less what he sounded now, he needed her so badly. Wanda smiled, and very gently and carefully, inserted her middle finger. </p><p>Vision saw stars; the pleasure rocketed through his veins as he felt Wanda enter him. “Yessss...more Wanda, please...”<br/>
“Slowly, love.  We’ll get there.” Wanda was nothing if not patient and teasing, and deep down he knew she was right. After letting him adjust, Wanda began moving her finger, fucking him slowly before giving him another look. “Are you ready for another, Vision? Tell me.”<br/>
“Y-yes. I’m ready.” The last word came out of his mouth in a moan, which only grew louder as another finger was pushed into him. Vision could feel his orgasm coming; he grunted, saying, “Wanda, I’m close...could you...”<br/>
“Could I what, Vision.” Her voice was steady, only very slightly stern. “Use your words, love. Tell me what you need. “<br/>
Vision gritted his teeth, and asked, albeit quietly, “Could you fuck me now, please...I want my release...”<br/>
“Good boy.” Wanda withdrew her fingers, cleaning them off and grabbed the toy. It wasn’t very large, compared to Vision himself, but it didn’t need to be; there would be time enough to get bigger ones. After some fiddling with her harness, she tapped Vision on the thigh. “On all fours now.”<br/>
Vision did as she said and she got behind him, on her knees. He felt it hit the back of his thigh as he heard her ask, “You ready?”<br/>
“Yes, Wanda.” This couldn’t be more true, Vision was only barely holding on. “I feel so close...but I want to really feel you. Could you-“<br/>
“Don’t worry, dearest.” Wanda gave his ass a soft pat. “I’ll show you a good time before I have you screaming my name.”<br/>
Vision groaned, which grew into a loud moan as Wanda, even more carefully, pushed the head of the toy inside him. This was a completely new feeling, Vision even wondered if Wanda felt like this the first time they made love. The fullness was amazing, and after a moment of adjustment, he shakily asked, “...more?”<br/>
Wanda smirked. “Alright you pillow prince, calm down. I don’t want to hurt you now.” But she did thrust another inch deeper.<br/>
Vision felt tears of pleasure forming in his eyes. “So good...you feel so good.” </p><p>It took a little while, with lots of encouraging words from Wanda and moans from Vision, but eventually Wanda’s hips connected with Vision’s ass and they both sighed. Vision was on a whole other world now; he felt so connected to his wife and so loved. But the throbbing of his cock was now becoming impossible to ignore. “Wanda...please fuck me...hard.”<br/>
Wanda began, *finally* moving her hips, slowly gaining speed. At one point, she pushed down on his shoulder-blades, pushing him facedown on the bed so that she could lean forward and grab hold of his cock. At that point Vision lost control, repeatedly moaning Wanda’s name, completely lost in his pleasure. Only in one brief second of clarity did he cry out, “Please let me come, Wanda!”<br/>
“Go on, love.” Wanda’s breath was ragged, her own pleasure riding high as she pumped her hand on Vision. “Come for me Vision!”<br/>
Vision felt himself teetering before he tipped over the edge and saw white, as he came hard. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, lost in the afterglow. He knew things were happening around him; Wanda eventually pulled out of him and cleaned up around him, checking in with him every so often. He couldn’t speak right away, but gave little grunts to indicate he heard her. After a while, Wanda curled up next to him, spooning him softly. “You did so good, love, you’re so good to me...”<br/>
Vision turned to face her and kissed her, his heart filled to the brim. “Thank you.”<br/>
Wanda stroked his face and pulled him to her chest. “Of course, my sweet Vision. I love you.”<br/>
He didn’t have to say it back, she knew he did too. Together they fell asleep that way, filled with the love they had for each other and the trust that they would do this again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>